A Choice
by DysonsGirl
Summary: Terry has always been a protector and someone she could talk to... What happens when they make a decision to be together?
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night at Merlotte's and it was pretty busy. Arlene and Dawn called out sick so I was working to try and keep up. The kitchen was backed up and the bar was full. Sam was trying to get drinks at the bar. Sam even called Terry Bellefleur, Andy's second cousin for some help. Terry popped up when I was trying to clear off some tables and I gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Terry was red haired, though when he needed a shave, I could tell his whiskers were gray. Terry spent a lot of time

Outside, but his skin never exactly tanned. It got a rough, reddened look, which made the scars on his left cheek stand out more clearly. "What was that for, not that I'm not honored," Terry said. He'd raised his eyebrows.

"For coming in and helping" I said.

Terry smiled then me and him finished clearing off a couple of the tables. Terry went to go help Sam at the bar while I went and checked on my tables. I had just left the bar to get beers for one of my tables when a guy came up behind me and slapped my butt.

Before I knew it I heard something behind me and I quickly turned around to see Terry had the guy's face pinned down on the table and his arms behind his back. The whole bar was in total silence looking at Terry. Terry said in a stern voice "I think you owe the lady an apology."

The man laughed and said, "Go to hell".

Terry tightened the hold on his arms till the man was moaning and said, "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean any harm."

Terry let him go, hit his shoulder and said, "Think you need to go somewhere else."

The look Terry was giving the guy was the don't wanna

mess with me. The guy got up and left the bar. I was standing still like I was frozen. I was in my mind running through what happened and the only thing that registered was that Terry came to my rescue. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a pair of rough hands on my shoulders.

I look up and Terry is smiling asking, "Sookie you okay?"

I nodded like a total idiot and just turned and gave Terry a hug. Terry just stood there for a moment like why the hell is she hugging me then he put his arms around me. As soon as the noise started coming back to the bar I broke away from the hug and went back to work.

The next time I went to the bar Sam looked at me concerned but I just smiled at him and carried some drinks to a table. I couldn't have been happier when the bar started emptying out about 8:00 pm.

Terry and me finishing clearing the tables off then I told Sam I was going out back for a break. I took off my apron and set it one of the empty tables and I headed out back. I was sitting at one of the picnic tables Sam put out there for people to sit on while on their break. I couldn't help but think about Terry. Terry really didn't have many friends because most people think he's a little weird.

Terry was in a bad war, and he existed narrowly on government disability of some kind. He'd been wounded,

Captured, held prisoner for two years. Terry had a hard life, and being around a lot of people was hard for him. Although he did come in when Sam called and helped him around the Bar.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone sitting next to me, it was Terry. Terry smiled and said, "Where's your car at?"

I smiled and said, "Had to put it in the shop it needs a new alternator. Jason dropped me off at work; I can't wait to get my car back."

We both sat there in silence for a minute and then I said, "Thanks for what you did in there Terry."

Terry smiled and said, "You a beautiful girl Sook, I would hate to see something happen to you."

I couldn't help but move closer to Terry and I laid my head on his arm. I could feel Terry put his chin on my head because his beard tickled. Sam came out the back door and Terry instantly stood up then headed back inside. I knew him getting up had to do with Sam coming out. I just smiled at Sam then headed back into the bar with him.

I put myself on auto-pilot for the rest of the night. I went through all the motions of taking orders and carrying them to the right tables, refilling pitchers of beer, popping my tips in the tip jar, and wiping up spills. I couldn't help but to think about Terry and glance at him while he was at the bar.

To be totally honest I never thought of Terry in the romantic sense before but looking at him I had to wonder why he didn't have a girl waiting on him at home. I mean yes he did have his problems but he has always been sweet to me. I was pulled out of that thought by me bumping into somebody.

Had to say I was glad it was my brother Jason, he was used to me being a klutz. He turned around and hugged me and I went back to work. I was happy as hell when the bar finally closed. I finished up clearing and wiping my tables off when Terry came walking up to me and stood there.

I looked up and smiled and Terry said, "Can I give you a lift home Sook?"

I smiled and said, "I'd sure appreciate it Terry."

Hope you all are liking the story so far, comments and reviews are welcome !


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday night at Merlotte's and it was pretty busy. Arlene and Dawn called out sick so I was working to try and keep up. The kitchen was backed up and the bar was full. Sam was trying to get drinks at the bar. Sam even called Terry Bellefleur, Andy's second cousin for some help. Terry popped up when I was trying to clear off some tables and I gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Terry was red haired, though when he needed a shave, I could tell his whiskers were gray. Terry spent a lot of time

Outside, but his skin never exactly tanned. It got a rough, reddened look, which made the scars on his left cheek stand out more clearly. "What was that for, not that I'm not honored," Terry said. He'd raised his eyebrows.

"For coming in and helping" I said.

Terry smiled then me and him finished clearing off a couple of the tables. Terry went to go help Sam at the bar while I went and checked on my tables. I had just left the bar to get beers for one of my tables when a guy came up behind me and slapped my butt.

Before I knew it I heard something behind me and I quickly turned around to see Terry had the guy's face pinned down on the table and his arms behind his back. The whole bar was in total silence looking at Terry. Terry said in a stern voice "I think you owe the lady an apology."

The man laughed and said, "Go to hell".

Terry tightened the hold on his arms till the man was moaning and said, "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean any harm."

Terry let him go, hit his shoulder and said, "Think you need to go somewhere else."

The look Terry was giving the guy was the don't wanna

mess with me. The guy got up and left the bar. I was standing still like I was frozen. I was in my mind running through what happened and the only thing that registered was that Terry came to my rescue. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a pair of rough hands on my shoulders.

I look up and Terry is smiling asking, "Sookie you okay?"

I nodded like a total idiot and just turned and gave Terry a hug. Terry just stood there for a moment like why the hell is she hugging me then he put his arms around me. As soon as the noise started coming back to the bar I broke away from the hug and went back to work.

The next time I went to the bar Sam looked at me concerned but I just smiled at him and carried some drinks to a table. I couldn't have been happier when the bar started emptying out about 8:00 pm.

Terry and me finishing clearing the tables off then I told Sam I was going out back for a break. I took off my apron and set it one of the empty tables and I headed out back. I was sitting at one of the picnic tables Sam put out there for people to sit on while on their break. I couldn't help but think about Terry. Terry really didn't have many friends because most people think he's a little weird.

Terry was in a bad war, and he existed narrowly on government disability of some kind. He'd been wounded,

Captured, held prisoner for two years. Terry had a hard life, and being around a lot of people was hard for him. Although he did come in when Sam called and helped him around the Bar.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone sitting next to me, it was Terry. Terry smiled and said, "Where's your car at?"

I smiled and said, "Had to put it in the shop it needs a new alternator. Jason dropped me off at work; I can't wait to get my car back."

We both sat there in silence for a minute and then I said, "Thanks for what you did in there Terry."

Terry smiled and said, "You a beautiful girl Sook, I would hate to see something happen to you."

I couldn't help but move closer to Terry and I laid my head on his arm. I could feel Terry put his chin on my head because his beard tickled. Sam came out the back door and Terry instantly stood up then headed back inside. I knew him getting up had to do with Sam coming out. I just smiled at Sam then headed back into the bar with him.

I put myself on auto-pilot for the rest of the night. I went through all the motions of taking orders and carrying them to the right tables, refilling pitchers of beer, popping my tips in the tip jar, and wiping up spills. I couldn't help but to think about Terry and glance at him while he was at the bar.

To be totally honest I never thought of Terry in the romantic sense before but looking at him I had to wonder why he didn't have a girl waiting on him at home. I mean yes he did have his problems but he has always been sweet to me. I was pulled out of that thought by me bumping into somebody.

Had to say I was glad it was my brother Jason, he was used to me being a klutz. He turned around and hugged me and I went back to work. I was happy as hell when the bar finally closed. I finished up clearing and wiping my tables off when Terry came walking up to me and stood there.

I looked up and smiled and Terry said, "Can I give you a lift home Sook?"

I smiled and said, "I'd sure appreciate it Terry."

Hope you all are liking the story so far, comments and reviews are welcome !


End file.
